octonautsfanficsbytweakfandomcom-20200213-history
Octo-Fairies and Octonauts Team Origin: Part Two: TeamWork!
Delancy: Ugh! I‘m so weak. How can I move like this? Peona: (groans) Don't worry Delancy, I'll fix you, I'll just need my , uh oh, has anyone seen my medical bag? (everyone shakes their heads) Oh boy... it must still be in the aqua-pod, how are we gonna get it back. The aqua-pod is just a wreck now. (she points out the window) Trixie could fix that, but her toolbox is in there too. Peso: Here you can use my medical supplies. Peona: It's a very generous offer Peso, but fairies can only be strengthened by healing magic. Peso: Oh.. What about you, Peona? You‘re weak as well. Peona: I'll figure it out, right now I just need to fix Delancy. Is there any way to get me back on the aqua-pod? Bethany: Oh no you don't! Peso was right, you're weak. Kara and I will get it for you. Kara: You guys seem to have forgotten one of my powers, if I try hard enough, I may be able to create enough of my healing flames to heal you. Peso: Healing flames? Doesn't that hurt? Kara: Not at all. I'm a fairy of the Dragon Flame. I can create different types of flames for different situations. Peona: She's right, Peso. It doesn't hurt a bit. It's worth a shot, Kara. Do Delancy first. Kara: If you say so. Bethany: Everyone, Back up. Except Delancy. Kara: (summons her inner powers, then she rises off the ground as her body itself seems to take on the flames, she spins and column of flame shoots out at Delancy, hitting her and instantly healing her. The octonauts seem shocked, but the expression on the faces of the octo fairies remained the same. They were used to each others powers by now. Kara slowly floats down to the ground and collapses. Peso and the others rush to help her, but are pushed back by the octo fairies.) Trixie: Relax everyone, it's perfectly normal. Dragon flame fairies need to cool off after performing a spell that difficult. Peso: Really? Kara: (stands up) yep. She's right. Now, let's try you next, Peona. (tries to repeat spell, but can't.) Sorry, Peona. I guess my magic has run out for a while. Peona: It's fine, Kara. I knew you'd only have enough magic for one of us, so I wanted you to do Delancy first. I prefer to walk anyway. Bethany: Peona, you know that you need to be strong enough to do things. Don't worry, we'll find a way to fix you. We will need that medical bag though. We can breathe underwater without helmets. We need to dive down to the aqua-pod and retrieve her medical bag and her energy source, just in case. Let’s go. Barnacles: It's dangerous down there. Kwazii, Tweak, and I will come with you in the gup c. Bethany: (nods) Be careful. Peona: (tries to stand) I'll go too. (collapses back onto Peso's medical bed, begins to glow in embarrassment and frustration) Oh sun spots! This is worse than I anticipated. I‘m getting weaker. My energy’s draining so fast, I can barely stand! You guys should really hurry. Bethany: Don't worry, I'm sure they will. Right guys? (they nod) Nothing to worry about. Just don‘t panic. Peona: (breathing heavily with tears running down her beautiful cheeks, she is getting brighter by the minute) How do you expect me to do that? Something like this is very serious. Only a very experienced fairy medic could heal like dragon fire fairies. And I'm the medic! I'm supposed to fix injuries, not get injured! Bethany: Kara, You know the drill... Kara: On it. (pulls earplugs from her fairy pack and hands them out to Peso, Inkling, Shellington, Dashi, and Tunip) Everyone have their's on!?!! (they give her a thumbs up) Good. You're clear Beth. (puts hers on) Bethany: (she rises off the ground surrounded by white light and begins to sing a calming note that puts people to sleep. it works on Peona, but since everyone else has their earplugs on, they don't fall asleep. she slowly floats to the ground, landing delicately on both feet. blushes. octonauts take off their earplugs and look at her in amazement) I know that it probably wasn't the best thing to do without her knowing, but if she got any more upset, she would really hurt herself. Fairies lose energy extremely fast when they're weakened, and if she lost anymore energy, she was going to either pass out or worse. Peso: I completely understand. Bethany: I wish that they would hurry the manuel, I don't know the first thing about healing, and neither do any of the other fairies. Except Peona, of course. Peso: I may not know much about healing fairies off the top of my head, but I'm certain that if I read the manual and study it, I can fix her. Bethany: Do you think so? Peso: Absolutely. I even think that Peona could learn some of my skills if she wants to. Bethany: I’m sure that she'd love that once she's recovered. Peso: How long do you think it'll take her to recover? Bethany: (shakes her head) I don't know. It's different for all different types of fairies. She's a light fairy. She possesses a lot of energy. It will probably take awhile, considering she'll have to regain all her energy. When I tore my wing, it took me about a week to fully recover. I woke up abouday after, but still couldn't perform spells or fly for about a week. With her being a light fairy, I'd say it might take her about double that time. That sleeping spell won't help things much, but at least she's draining her energy slower now, and she's calmed down. Once Kara's magic is refueled, she can cast a powerful healing spell similar to the one she cast on Delancy, and hopefully speed up the recovery process. It will take about a weeks worth of her energy though. Kara: Yep. My spells are powerful, but I know nothing about healing without my magic. Peona is the one who went to med school. They help the person I cast the spell on, but it drains a lot of my energy, Most of the time after casting a spell that powerful, I pass out. It helps me cool off. I'm always burning things though. And even though Peona and I are never sick, our body temperature is always higher than what is considered normal. That's why it’s hard to tell if we’re actually sick or not, because after casting a spell, my temperature is always around 105. Her’s is about 102. When we get sick, my temperature drops. Each fairy is different. Some more than others. Trixie, Selena, and Delancy are all very similar. They are all fairies of nature, which means that they often show similar symptoms and injuries. Dragon’s Flame aren’t easy to injure. We, like light fairies, possess lots of energy. We only have one weakness; our wings. This is a weakness all fairies share. So her having torn a wing, you can expect her to be out for a while. Peso: Wow. You guys sure know a lot. (Bethany and Kara laugh) Kara: Please, we only know our type and our sister types. Bethany: Peona is the only fairy I’ve ever met to learn almost everything about every type of fairy. Peso: oh… (octoalert sounds, calling all octonauts and fairies to the launch bay. Shellington and the other octonauts head down with Bethany and Kara following her, leaving Peso and Peona alone in the sickbay. Dashi and the others get to the launch bay and dashi activates the radio.) Dashi: We’re all here captain. (radio turns on but is static) Barnacles: Dashi… Bring… Everyone… Tweak.. trapped...Can’t get.. Out… (radio dies) Dashi: Alright everyone! To the gups! (radios to sick bay) Peso! We need you in the launch bay now!